


Color Blind, no Longer

by IconicAnemone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Color Blind Steve Rogers, Color Blindness, Gen, Seeing UV colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IconicAnemone/pseuds/IconicAnemone
Summary: A touching on Steve finding out another thing that made him more than the average person.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Color Blind, no Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an early posting for you guys. Got inspired after watching the Avengers again. 
> 
> Placed sometime after the first avenger movie, but probably before civil war.

A red leaf, falling from a tree. Where does it drift? Not where it wants to. It is at mercy to the wind, ever since the gust of air tugged it from the branch. Falling, twirling, landing, and flying up again, never resting.

Steve brushed the leaf off his sketchbook, before turning to the case beside him. He ran his fingers across the different colors, trying to find the right one. He glanced back up at the bird, thankfully staying so he could try to capture it on paper.

He sighed and picked up a pencil. Not the exact shade, but close enough. He scribbled a little, trying to match the bird's color. He glanced up at the bird, and then back at his paper.

He frowned as he picked another pencil. For some reason, he couldn't get the shade right. At least he could actually color his sketch the right colors. Before the serum, the world was washed out, greyed.

But after the serum? Steve didn't really have time to appreciate the colors he was able to see, due to the tour, and then the war. But now? After seventy years?

He chuckled, shaking his head. At least drawing was something that was familiar. And with the funds, Sheild was giving him? He at least had enough money to get the good pencils, unlike before the war. Not as much money as Stark, but who really needs that much money?

Speak of the devil, and he will appear. Steve sighed, turning to the figure approaching. "What's up Tony?"

"Can't I just say hello, Cap?" Tony Stark gestured, carelessly. Just like his father.

Steve mentally shook his head, ending his reminiscing as he reached for another pencil. "Dunno why you would come to a park just to say hello."

"Too bad," Tony said, sitting down on the bench, on the other side of the case as Steve. "I mean, I can appreciate nature too, right?"

Steve stayed silent as he bent over his paper, scratching his paper, glancing up at the bird every once and a while.

"Huh," Tony said, scooting closer as he glanced at the page, and where Steve kept glancing. "I'm not seeing what you're seeing."

"It's that starling, right there." The blond said, pointing to the bird. 

"No no," Stark said, shaking his hand. "I mean, I'm not seeing the colors you are."

"What?" Steve asked, turning his head to look at the billionaire.

"Listen out, Cap," Tony said, standing up to walk behind the bench. "You're saying that's how it looks?" 

Steve looked back at the sketch the other man was gesturing at. "What are you getting at?" He asked, side-eyeing him.

"What I see," Tony said, leaning on the back of the bench, "is a brown bird, maybe a little speckled with white dots, and then a little bit of iridescent blue on the wings. Not--" he gestured once again at the drawing, "Not that vibrant."

"What, are you saying I'm seeing wrong?" Steve asked.

"Oh no," Stark said. "No no. No. What, the serum amplified everything?"

"Yeah?" The solder asked, wondering where this was going.

"And by your reaction, I'm guessing you were color blind?"

"Among other things." 

"Yeah," Tony said, clapping his hands. "I think you can see UV colors."

"What?" Steve asked, getting frustrated.

"You see," Stark said, pulling out his phone and tapping on it, "Scientists figured out that some animals are able to see past violet on the color spectrum."

"I know about that," Steve said. "The German physicist Johann Wilhelm Ritter discovered it in the eighteen hundreds. I'm old, not dumb."

"Well, smart guy, " Stark said, tapping on his phone, before showing the screen to Steve, "Then you should know that cameras don't usually pick up on UV colors."

Peering at the screen, the description Tony gave was starting right at Steve. He glanced up at the live bird before Stark pulled the phone back.

He messed with it a little, before showing it to Steve again, this time in full color.

Or at least, the colors Steve was seeing.

"Huh," he said, turning back around to lean back. "How about that?" 

"Yeah, surprise surprise," Tony said stepping back. "You're no average human. Heard all that before."

"Sounds like you're leaving," Steve said, arching an eyebrow. 

"Wasn't really planning on talking about anything," Tony said, tapping his watch. "Just a time frame, and that's about up."

"See you, then?" Steve asked, picking up another pencil.

"Sure," Stark said, giving a backward wave as he walked away.

Steve shook his head, before glancing at the bird again to scribble a finishing touch on his sketch. He looked up at the bird to check if he missed anything, but saw that it had left. 

He looked around and saw it flying away. He smiled, before packing his stuff up.

**Author's Note:**

> You gotta tell me if I got starlings living in New York wrong.
> 
> Tumbr at www.iconicanemone.tumblr.com


End file.
